Mirror Mirror
Mirror Mirror is the first episode of the Splendid's SSSSSuper Squad story line and is the third episode of the action spin off Ka-Pow!. Plot As an active volcano threatens to destroy an entire city, Splendid saves the day by tossing a massive boulder over the opening of the volcano. The townspeople cheer in gratitude and Splendid flies away, satisfied at a job well done. As soon as he leaves, however, the pressure of the volcano sends the boulder hurling into outter space, while lava begins flooding into the city below. In space, the boulder smashes into a mysterious floating mirror, shattering it. From the broken glass emerges a shadowy figure who zooms down to Earth in a flash of red. Meanwhile, while Splendid relaxes, he hears screaming and looks over to see a train is headed for a broken bridge running over a high chasm. Splendid lies down across the broken tracks, hoping to connect the two and lead the train to safety, but the braking train hits Splendid's head and derails into the chasm. As Splendid looks on, stupified, a red squirrel in a blue mask, resembling Splendid, flies down and picks up the train, violently dropping it on land. Splendid gratefully goes to the squirrel, named Splendont, and offers his hand in gratitude. Splendont, however, snubs Splendid and turns away. They hear more distant screams, however, and look over to see a house on fire with several Generic Tree Friends trapped inside. Splendid and his nemisis Splendont rush to scene, hoping to be the first to arrive and take the glory. Both end up crashing through the house and come out fighting each other, trading blows before crashing into a hospital. Splendont sits up, only to be knocked away by Splendid, using a large metal pole. Splendont bounces off the roof of the burning house and flies into the ocean. Splendid hovers over the water, waiting for his adversary to emerge. Suddenly, from behind, Splendont flies out of the water, holding a giant sperm whale. Looking to level the playing field, Splendid flies below the water and emerges, carrying a huge humpback whale. The two swing their weapons at each other, but Splendid obviously has the upper hand, swinging at a downward angle with a larger whale in his hands. The sperm whale breaks to pieces from the impact of the collision and the singing given off by the humpback whale. The massive shockwave sends Splendont hurtling into space. Splendid carelessly tosses the humpback whale aside, throwing it onto the hospital, before chasing after Splendont. When he gets to outter space he tries to punch out what looks to be an asteroid heading straight for him, only to find out it's the moon. Splendid falls back towards Earth, unable to stop the moon which is being pushed by Splendont. They land on the hospital where a fire brigade has successfully lifted the humpback whale off the ground. Splendont dusts off his hands in satisfaction, knowing he has won. When he sees the death and destruction he has caused, however, he flies away, leaving Splendid crushed on the ground. Splendid manages to press a button on a device on his wrist, sending out a distress signal. Before long, Splendid's Supremely Sensational Stupendously Spectacular Super Squad shows up to help their injured comrade. After the credits, we see the group try to wedge Splendid out of the concrete with a giant crowbar, only to have it break. Then everone dies but the jar guy. The end. Deaths #Numerous Generic Tree Friends die when lava floods their town. #Numerous Generic Tree Friends die throughout the course of Splendid and Splendont's fight. #A sperm whale is killed when Splendid hits it with a humpback whale, breaking its body apart. #The humpback whale is killed when the moon lands on it. Injuries #Splendid and Splendont punch each other multiple times, knocking their teeth out. #The humpback whale is most likely injured from hitting the sperm whale and being slammed onto a hospital. #Splendid is heavily injured by the moon, By which was being pushed into Splendid by Splendont. Goofs #The burning house and hospital suddenly become much closer together when Splendid tosses away the humpback whale. #When Splendont pushes the moon, Splendid is under it to where his back would be crushed to the ground. When he is stuck to the ground, however, he is lying face down. #The moon is much bigger when shown in space than when Splendont was using it to crush Splendid. When Splendont was crushing Splendid, both squirrels were visible. When the moon hit the earth, however, it was shown to be about 1/3 the size of America. This being the case, the moon should have been big enough so that Splendid and Splendont would not have been visible when Splendont was pushing it towards Splendid. #The moon was the size of a hospital. #Even though the moon didn't roll when it landed on Earth, it crushed the memebers of the fire brigade despite them not being under it. #The distress signal on Splendid's wrist doesn't appear until after he has been defeated. #The house was very far from the train and the animals who always need help used to be in the train then the house in a matter of seconds. #The same three animals apear every where. Trivia #Splendid "saving" a town by plugging an active volcano with a large boulder is a reference to a scene in Superman IV: The Quest for Peace. #The release of Splendont is a reference to Superman II, where the evil General Zod is released in a similar fashion. #Splendid's Supremely Sensational Stupendously Spectacular Super Squad is a reference to the Justice League. #From the end of the episode, it is seen that Splendid's Supremely Sensational Stupendously Spectacular Super Squad consists of a fox with a bubble wand, a spider, a robot in a bowler, and a jellyfish in a jar. #This is the first time a character has beaten Splendid in a fight. #In this episode, all Generic Tree Friends are shown in groups of three, all looking like a cat, a dog, and a bear. #This Ka-Pow! episode was originally going to air on November 4, 2008, but due to the HTF Breaks airing at that date, it was moved to November 18, 2008. #Splendid offers his'' left ''hand to Splendont. #This is the only time Spendid doesn't screw up on saving people seeing as though how he kills who he tries to save. Category:Ka-Pow! Category:Ka-Pow! Episodes Category:Irregular Episodes